


So pretty

by daria_sz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cheeky Harry, Daddy Kink, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Insecure Harry, Kissing, Long Hair, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Princess Harry Styles, Rough Kissing, Sassy Harry, Sassy Louis, Smut, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_sz/pseuds/daria_sz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend</p><p>Liam insults Harry's hair</p><p>Louis shows Harry how pretty his hair is</p><p>Look at the tags! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Louis just loves Harry a lot
> 
> (I suck at tagging so it'd be nice if you could tell me what tags are missing aha x)

To say Louis wanted to kick Liam's ass was misunderstanding. He wanted to kill him.

 

 

BBC Radio 1 interview.

 

Everything went well. Louis was relaxed. Harry looked beaufiful as always and he couldn't wait until they got somewhere private to tell him how pretty he is. (It's not like he already told him 1000 times, making Harry smile. Most definately not!)

 

He listened to his boy talking to the interviewer, saying few things himself. He felt good. But then it all changed when Liam decided to critizise Harry's hair. He would've started a big fight, insult him right there and maybe slice his throat because nobody insults his baby.

 

"It always looks the same." Liam talked about Harry's hair. 

 

"That's a bit bloody offensive, Liam."  is all Louis could say, really. He'd get Liam for that, later.

 

"You always look the same!" Harry snapped back at Liam and Louis couldn't be more proud of his baby. He defended himself just like Louis taught him.

 

 

After a while Louis' anger for Liam died down a little until he started talking about tweets. Liam why, Louis thought. He talked about it, too. Liam tried hard to deny that some of their tweets are from Modest!. And Harry, his precious Harry, made everyone question the whole interview with one single sentence.

 

"I have a secret."

 

"Go on, Harry." Liam looked like he was ready to kill. But Harry was having none of it.

  
"I'm not telling ya, Thank you for having us."

 

Louis could've given a blow job right there, that's how proud he was.

 

~

 

They lft the room. Liam looked rather annoyed and Louis just smirked at him, whispering "you insult my baby, you insult me. And that's never good, Li." Liam just rolled his eyes and shrugged. He didn't care and Louis hit his ass. "Oops!" he said when Liam turned around and glared at him. Nobody was messing with Louis' baby.

 

~

 

Harry and Louis arrived at their hotel. Harry looked upset and it bothered Louis. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, kissing his shoulder blades, because - let's face it - he couldn't reach his neck properly. 

 

Harry was pouting, Louis knew that. "Is my hair really looking the same all the time, Lou?" Louis gasped, letting his arms fall to his sides and turning Harry around to look at him.

 

"Princess, your hair is beautiful. Liam is just jealous, belive me. He regrets getting that stupid haircut baby." Louis stood on Harry's feet to peck his lips, making Harry giggle. "Thank you for protecting me, too." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, resting them on his bum. 

 

"Your revenge was the best Harry. But tell me, Harold, what is your sectret?" Louis smirked up at him. Harry returned the smirk and kissed his lips. "I'm kissing my secret right now." he said during the kiss and it made Louis feel so so proud. 

 

"But do you like my hair at least?" Harry was serious. Louis didn't say a word and pulled Harry onto the hotel bed and straddled his waist. 

 

"Listen, princess. Your hair is as pretty as you, bringing out your beautiful green eyes and dimples." he stroked Harry's hair and a smirk creeped into his face.

  
"Plus-" he leaned down to Harry's hair and slightly pulled his hair "- It's perfect to pull while I'm making love to you. Know you love your hair being pulled, princess."

 

Harry bucked his hips at that and actually moaned. He had a thing for Louis pulling on his hair. 

 

"Louuu!" Harry groaned. He was grinding against Louis by now, growing hard in his tight jeans. Louis wasn't any better. He loved the friction, loved his Harry being that needy and.. just lovely. 

 

"What do you want me to do, Hazza?" Louis asked against his neck, sucking on that certain spot that would make Harry weak. 

  
"Wan- wanna feel pretty, Lou. Want you to make me feel good." Harry paused. "Daddy." he knew what that word did to Louis. He heard him moan. 

 

"Yeah, daddy's gonna make you feel good, princess. You're so pretty like this, baby." Was this paradise? Because Harry felt overwhelmed with the names Louis called him. He made Harry feel pretty like nobody else could because he knew Louis means everything he says and Harry also knows that Louis loves him a lot.

 

"Wanna kiss you." Louis groaned, pulling away from Harry's neck and pressing his lips hard against Harry's. They tasted fresh and cherry-ish and just like.. Harry.

 

Louis pushed his tongue inside Harry's mouth, hands tangled in those curls he loved so much. Harry's hands squeezed Louis' bum. Both groaned from the grinding and the touching. They were both hard by now, just by making out and grinding against each other. They often felt like teenagers but it was just the effct thy had on each other, really.

 

"Make love to me, Lou." Harry panted. Their foreheads were touching and mouths puffy from kissing. "Yes, princess. Take your clothes off for daddy. Wanna see how pretty you are beneath them." 

 

Louis was in control most of the time, but he would never admit how weak he felt when Harry was next to him. Harry was stunning and he was the luckiest man alive to even deserve a man like Harry. Well, nobody would be as good and perfect as Harry, so really, Louis thought nobody deserved Harry. Not even him. But Harry told him many times how happy he is to be Louis'.

 

Louis got off of Harry's lap and layed down on bed and watched Harry standing up and starting to take off his clothes. One piece by one. First the sweater, then his way-too-tight jeans, his socks and last: his boxers. 

 

He lookd like a god, a proper sex god. Louis could get off to Harry just standing there like this. His clothes were off, too. "Come here, princess." his voice was full of arousal and he knew Harry loved it (somehow). 

 

Harry crawled towards Louis and kissed him. "You are so so pretty, princess. You deserve the universe." Louis softly said against Harry's lips and he purred. He loved being praised. Loved Louis for telling him every day how pretty he was.

 

Louis' hands were tangld in Harry's curls again. He pulled on it from time to time until he couldn't tak it anymore. 

 

"M' gonna make you feel so good, love." he flipped thm over so he was on top of Harry. He looked up at Louis, biting his lip. 

"What is it, love?" Louis asked while h leaned down to suck on Harry's nipple. He moaned out loud. "I-I opened m-myself up earlier, daddy." he panted. 

 

Did Louis ever mention how proud he was of his boy? "Such a good boy for me. Love you so so much, pretty boy." 

 

And, frankly, it was pathetic how many times Louis gave Harry those names but they just left his mouth like small breaths.

 

Louis quickly grabbed the lube from his luggage and stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry from a standing position. Spread out for him and so SO pretty in Louis' eyes.

 

"If you could see yourself, love. You look so pretty like this." 

 

He heard Harry moan, both of them couldn't wait any longer. He hovered above Harry's body and kissed his lips, down to his neck and chest while covering his member with lube.

 

"Love you so much, Harry. Always in my heart." Louis said and slowly pushed into Harry's hole.

 

They both gasped. It always felt as good as always. Louis pecked Harry's lips and tangled his hands in Harry's hair again while Harry's hands went to his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. "Love you too, Lou. So so much. 'M all yours!" Harry gasped when Louis bottomed out.

 

"Move , please?" It was meant to be a question and Louis grew quite fond about how in any situation Harry would be as kind as always. He slowly pulled put almost all the way before he pushed back in.

"Don't let anybody tll you your hair isn't pretty, Haz." Louis told him, looking into his eyes and Harry could cry. What did he do to deserve Louis?

 

"It doesn't look the sa-" he was cut off by Louis' lips. "They're always pretty, just like you." 

 

Harry smiled against his lips. He believed him. Louis started picking up the pace, rocking ina nd out of Harry in a steady rhythm. Harry let out a loud and long moan and Louis knew he hit his prostate so he aimed for the same spot. 

 

Louis pulled Harry's legs up and placed them on his shoulder, getting a much deeper angle now. "Feels so good, Haz. Always so good to me." he mumbled against Harry's neck and pulled on Harry's hair. 

 

It made Harry shout out and come over his stomach. "So so pretty!" Louis whispered. He chased his own orgasm and came inside Harry. 

 

They were both panting and stayed like this for maybe half an hour before it got uncomfortable and Harry started to squirm.

 

"Let's get you cleaned up, princess." Louis pressed one last kiss on Harry's lips before he stood up and offered his hand to Harry which he gladly took.

 

Harry was deeply in love with his secret.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You'll also find this one shot on Wattpad! x
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/53874880-one-shots-larry-stylinson


End file.
